


Together

by SaltyShrimpzZ



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asuma is older, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Romance, Secret Relationship, Shikamaru is like 16, Smut, thats why underage? just in case?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyShrimpzZ/pseuds/SaltyShrimpzZ
Summary: Shikamaru finally has some free time to spare.He originally just wanted to hang out at his favorite spot on top of the roofs.But Asuma came to see his favorite student to take some of his time.Or shortly they go and spend some quality time at home in bed...
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Sarutobi Asuma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Well yeah hello there :)
> 
> I started after I wrote the one with Iruka and Kakashi ^^
> 
> I really didn't wrote anything like that for decades... so please be forgiving xD
> 
> So then hope you enjoy <3

A light breeze moved over the roofs of Konoa. The sun was high in the sky and birds were singing. Shikamaru liked days like these the most.   
Just laying around on his favorite spot and watching the clouds over his head.  
He normally didn’t had the time for it since he became Chunin, but now that he finally had the time to spare he took every second of the peace and quiet like a sponge.

He took a deep breath in and exhaled after a few seconds. This was pure bliss.   
,,There you are Shikamaru.” a deep and familiar voice said and Shikamaru turned his head from where the voice was coming from.  
,,Hey Asuma.” He said making a small wave with his hand to greet his sensei.  
,,Being lazy again I see?” Asuma asked laughing. Shikamaru scoffed at that.  
,,What do you mean with ‘again’? This is the first time in months that I got some free time.” he answered.  
Asuma laughed again and set next to Shikamaru. ,,You know how I mean it.”  
,,Yeah, yeah I know, but still. Since I’ve become Chunin everything became such a drag.” the younger boy complained.  
Asuma smiled at him. ,,Well you were the only one becoming Chunin, so don’t be like that now. You know that I am very proud of you.” he said softly.   
Shikamaru’s cheeks turned into a light pink at the praise.   
Asuma smirked seeing the smaller boy blush from this small compliment. It was really cute. The larger men put his hand next to Shikamaru's ear.  
They watched each other for a moment before Asuma gave in and leaned down to kiss the younger men.   
Their lips pressed together like a puzzle. They moved like they did it for a lifetime.  
Shikamaru slowly reopened his eyes. He and Asuma met each other like that in private. The others in the village wouldn’t understand the chemistry between them.   
And Asuma had to be careful, because Shikamaru was still a minor… but they swore each other to watch out.  
At first it was strange for Shikamaru. Finding that everything is a drag and goes on his nerves he didn’t thought he would develop feelings for his sensei.   
Or that Asuma would return those feelings.   
The first time they kissed was after a training with Ino and Chouji. Asuma had asked him to stay behind and talk about something.  
Shikamaru would’ve never have thought that Asuma would corner him and get the confession out of him. It was rather mean when he thought back to it.   
But now? When they were actually together? Asuma was sweet and gentle, almost like he was afraid of breaking his lover. Shikamaru found that to be the most endearing thing about his sensei and partner. 

Lost in thought Shikamaru lifted his head a little to catch Asuma’s lips again. One quick kiss got to a second, and a third and a forth.   
Shikamaru’s eyes fluttered shut.  
The feeling of Asuma’s lips on his. The taste of cigarettes and Asuma himself where intoxicating. Flooding his nostrils like he would drown in them.   
The younger men put his arms around the older ones neck to pull him even closer.  
Asuma happily obliged to the silent demand of his lover. They parted from each other to get some air, but not for long.   
Asuma licked his lips before he kissed Shikamaru again, but this time a little bit fiercer, He took his lower lip between his teeth and pulled gently on it.   
Shikamaru gave a small whimper from him and opened his mouth for his lover.  
Asuma didn’t wait long before he ravished the mouth of the brunette. His tongue slid over his teeth, his palate until he met with his tongue.   
For a short while they fought about the dominance, but Shikamaru gave in and let himself be sweeped away by Asuma’s kisses.  
After minutes of kissing Shikamaru broke the contact to get some air into his lungs. A dusk of red spread over his cheeks and nose.   
His lips were cherry red and slightly swollen. Asuma gave a small growl from him at this sight.

,,Maybe we should go somewhere else?” Asuma asked the smaller men.

,,That’s maybe the better option, because I don’t wanna get caught in the middle of the act, that would be such a drag to explain.” Shikamaru said and sat up.

They walked side by side till they reached Asumas Apartment. Shikamaru took his shoes off and at the moment he sat his foot down on the floor he got grabbed   
from behind into a strong embrace.

,,Can’t wait, huh?” Shikamaru jokes. Asuma gave a small laugh at this comment and pressed small kisses behind Shikamaru’s ear. He shuddered.  
Asuma knew exactly where Shikamaru sweet spots where. His ears especially those small silver rings were sensitive.   
The larger men started nibbling at Shikamaru's earlobe. Shikamaru gave a quiet moan from him. His legs felt like pudding and his knees got weak.   
If Asuma wouldn’t had him in an embrace he would have fallen on the floor.

,,Already this bad… Look at you Shikamaru…” Asuma said with his deep voice.  
When he got aroused it became even gravellier and Shikamaru liked that the most.

,,And which fault is that?” he asked playful and turned his head so could see Asuma’s face.

,,Hm I think I have to make it up to you then?” he said nuzzling Shikamaru's neck. 

The brunette started to smile and shortly after gave a small yelp as he was lifted of his feet. Asuma carried him to his bedroom and layed Shikamaru on the big bed.   
The younger one scrambled a bit backwards to make some room. Asuma took off his vest and crawled near the smaller one.  
As his large body was over the more fragiler form of Shikamaru. The bed dipped a little when Asuma leaned down to take his students lips again.   
The kiss deepend pretty quick. Both of them seemed desperate to feel the other. Asumas large hands roamed over Shikamaru's body.

They stroke over his thin arms which showed small muscles. When he reached his hands the older men squeezed them shortly and started his journey back up.  
Shikamaru let little gasps out while they kissed. His face was beautifully red to his ears and neck. Asuma couldn’t wait to see where else the blush spread.   
He let his hands wander further down over Shikamaru’s small chest to the hem of his shirt. He helped his student pulling the clothing peace over his head and   
dropped it unceremoniously to the side of the bed. Asuma let his eyes roam over the small form in front of it.   
Shikamaru looked so fragile, but he knew better than to underestimate his lover. He lowered himself to Shikamaru's chest and kissed his way to the collarbone.   
Shikamaru’s breath hitched as his sensei sucked on it. Asuma let his tongue dart out and licked a small stripe from the hickey to his throat.   
He loved to tease the smaller one and he definitely could feel that his member started to harden. Shikamaru clawed at Asuma’s shirt.

,,Off…” he breathed. The taller male let out a small snicker before he did what he was told. 

The afternoon sun that came slightly through the curtain illuminated Asuma’s well toned skin. Shikamaru had to swallow at this sight.   
It was really unfair that Asuma was so good looking. As his lover discarded his uniform to side as well he looked at Shikamaru’s gace on him.

,,Like what you see?” he asked smiling wide.

,,Oh my god you didn’t just said that, did you??” he said laughing.

,,What? It is a valid question.” Asuma answered playing offended.

Shikamaru just shook his head and said:,, Yeah yeah whatever. Gosh sometimes you’re a real drag.” There was no bite in his words, just fondness for his partner.

Asuma again towered over him and captured Shikamaru’s lips with his. A small sigh came from the brunette when Asuma started kissing him again.  
But the kiss didn’t last long before Asuma trailed back down to his lovers chest.   
This time though he concentrated on the task at hand and took the left nipple into his mouth and sucked. A small moan escaped Shikamaru’s lips and he sunk   
his hands into the raven hair of his lover. Asuma let his hand roam to the right little nub and played with it.   
Shikamaru let out little gasps and moans, encouraging his partner. Asuma lightly nibbled at the now swollen nub and laid his mouth to the other.

His now free hands wandered further down. When he found the small dip at his hipbone he gave it a little press with his thumb, that earned him a low moan from his partner. Shikamaru always got sensitive when Asuma played and teased him. He stroked lightly at his sides, that had him twitching.   
Asuma loved watching Shikamaru respond. His hands continued their journey further down, till they reached their destination.   
Asuma clearly could feel Shikamaru’s arousal. He let his hand roam over it, just barely touching. His younger lover twitched violently.   
The raven haired men smirked. ,,Gettin’ really sensitive there, Shika.” he said teasing the inside of the younger ones thighs. Shikamaru's breath hitched.   
He clapped his hand in front of his mouth so the sounds he made came out muffled. He hated and loved it when Asuma teased him.   
Hated it because his lover could do that till he lost his mind completely and being at the edge for hours and hours would make him crazy for sure.   
But he liked it all the same because when Asuma DID tease him all his attention would go to Shikamaru and Shikamaru alone. 

So he endured the teasing a little while longer. 

Asuma knew very well what he did, and how to press all the buttons at onces, but even he knew that when he played to long with the reactions he would get f  
rom Shikamaru he would sulk again, and he really didn’t wanted that. 

His hand finally stroked over Shikamaru’s clothed member and his lover reacted just perfectly. He bent his back to get more friction.   
Asuma knew that and pressed down a little harder. That had his partner whimpering.

,,Please…” the younger one begged barely audible. Asuma raised an eyebrow. 

,, Sorry what was that? I couldn’t quite hear it.” the teacher asked and watched over him with an intense stare.   
Shikamaru gulped visibly. He took a small breath and said again.

,,Please Asuma… please, please, please touch me already.” he begged again but this time a little bit louder. 

Asuma gave a small laugh from him and pressed down on his own hard member. 

,,Really you have to watch what you say. This could have been over before we even really started.”

Asuma took the waistband of Shikamaru’s trousers and boxer shorts between his fingers and pulled both down in one go.   
Shikamaru had lifted his hips to gave his lover a easier access. As he pulled the clothing out of the way the member of Shikamaru finally sprung free, already leaking precum.

Asuma licked his lips and leaned down. Shikamaru watched him and it felt like the whole air got knocked out of his lungs.  
Asuma gave the head a small kiss before licking around it. His lover couldn’t hold his voice in any longer and started to mewle and moan his teachers name   
over and over again. Asuma licked a long stripe from the base to the tip and swallowed Shikamaru’s member till his nose hit the root.   
Wide eyed Shikamaru was trashing in pleasure and clawing at his lovers hair. Asuma on the other hand didn’t minded it all and just started to suck his lovely partner   
with no mercy. Shikamaru really tried not to thrust his hips upwards and accidently gag his lover, but with the way Asuma licked and sucked at the same time,   
this was much worse than he thought. Luckily for Shikamaru, Asuma noticed his struggle and took hold of his hips to keep him in place.   
The younger one thanked him in his mind that got cloudier by every second.

The older men didn’t seem to get tired at all and leaved Shikamaru’s member twitching and leaking as he left with a loud pop.  
The chunin watched and whined at the lost of friction and warmth that his sensei’s mouth providet. Asuma took a moment to look at his pupil.

Glossy eyes with wide blown pupils, a rapid rising of his chest, swollen red lips, the blush spread wide over his whole chest, face and neck.   
He looked gorgeous like that. 

Asuma smiled down at his partner taking him in. He shook his head lightly and kissed him again. Slow. Longing. He put all his heart in this one small gesture.   
Shikamaru laid his arms around him. They kissed slowly for a while before Shikamaru took a sharp inhale of breath as he felt Asuma’s finger breached his entrance.  
His body started to twitch again. Asuma on the other hand used the precum as lube and smeared it all over the entrance.   
When he was satisfied he pushed the first finger inside. Shikamaru throwed his head back and let out little moans.   
Asuma slowly worked him open and added a second finger when he felt the resistance started to ease up. 

,,Ah...Asu..Asuma.” Shikamaru moaned when Asuma scissored him open.

Asuma smiled to himself and worked him further open. Shikamaru’s member twitched and leaked the longer his lover worked him open. 

,,Asuma… Asuma… I… I’m gonna… cu...cum…” he tried to say his moans and breath got louder. Asuma didn’t stop at that comment just faster thrusting   
his large fingers inside the smaller mens body until he tripped over the edge and came with a loud shout of his lovers name.  
Slowly his breath came down again and his high subsided again.

,,You good?” Asuma asked while slowly working on his hole so he won’t overstimulate him to much.

,,Uh-hu…. yea.” he answered still kinda out of breath.

,,Think your ready?” he asked softly and looking at his partner. Shikamaru just nodded and spread his legs further. It was a beautiful sight. 

Asuma took his fingers out of the pink hole and lined himself up at it. Shikamaru’s breath hitched his eyes blown wide.   
Asuma took hold of his lovers legs and pressed forward and with a long smooth motion slided inside the warm and tight heat. he groaned at the feeling. 

He waited a second to let Shikamaru get accustomed to him. No matter how often they slept with one another he always needed some time because of the size.  
When he saw the knit in Shikamaru’s eyebrows loosen up he pulled out almost completely and pushed back inside until he builded a steady rhythm of thrusts.  
Shikamaru moaned and even Asuma let out little groans and hisses. Asuma captured Shikamaru’s lips again in a passionate kiss while fucked him.   
They had to stop and both reached for air. Asuma pulled out what earned him a whine from his partner. He grabbed him and turned him around.

,,Ass up.” he demanded and his lover did as he was told. Shikamaru pressed his face into his pillow and stretched like a cat so his ass was high up.  
Asuma growled at that.

,,Good boy.” he said lining himself up again and thrusted forward with a merciless pase.

,,Ah! Asu...Asuma~ There…hnnnn!” Shikamaru moaned with an even deeper shade of red on his face.

,,You mean here?” Asuma teased and brushed over the sensitive spot over and over again. Shikamaru’s vision got white and he started to moan uncontrollably.   
Asuma had his hips in an iron grip. They would definitely bruise. 

,,Can...Caaaah..” Shikamaru tried again to say something but couldn’t. His knees felt so weak and they slowly lost his grip. Asuma noticed that and grabbed him again.   
Know he was sitting on his lap, going even deeper than before. 

The older one kissed his neck and some of Shikamaru’s hair that his tie couldn’t hold anymore tickled his nose. He grabbed it and took it out.   
The younger ones hair fell down to his shoulders and Asuma sniffed at them. They smelled like lemon and mint. 

,,Ah..ah.aaaahnnn.. Asuma~ can….caaah… can’t take…” Shikamaru hated the feeling of not expressing him clearly because of his mind being clouded.

,,You close?” panted Asuma and Shikamaru nodded. 

He himself was close too. The way his lover clenched down on him made it really hard not to cum inside.  
He angled his hips a bit to the left again and Shikamaru screamed. Asuma hitted the sensitive bundle of nerves again and again and again.   
It made Shikamaru moan his name like a mantra each thrust was met with Shikamaru's press downward to meet him halfway.

,,Cu...cumming!” he managed before he spilled all over his chest. Asuma just needed a few thrust as well before he came inside of Shikamaru’s tight, hot hole.

Both of them catching their breath. Asuma laid them both down on the mattress. As they came down from their high he slowly pulled himself out.   
That had Shikamaru whine at the loss. The older one laid on his back and patted his chest. The younger one laid his head down on it and rested his hand   
on his sensei’s toned abs drawing after the outline lost in thoughts.

,,You good Shikamaru?” he asked after a while. 

,,Hm-hm yea.” he said smiling softly. Asuma returned the smile and kissed his forehead.

,,Thank you…” Shikamaru said after a short while. 

Asuma looked baffled. ,,For what?” he asked.

,,For loving me… For dealing with my lazy ass… Dunno. I’m just happy I guess.” he said starting to draw small patterns on his lovers body.

Asuma let out a huff and smiled. ,,Shouldn’t I be the one who to thank you?”

Shikamaru turned his head so he could look his sensei into his eyes.  
,,I think we both can be thankful…” he said finally.

,,Guess so.” Asuma he answered. He laid his hand on the side of Shikamaru’s face and the younger one laid his smaller hand over his.

,,I love you.” the older one finally said.

Shikamaru smiled and pressed his face further into the hand.

,,I love you, too.” he said smiling wide.

Shikamaru swore he would try to hold on to his love as long as he could. And be with the one person he loved most.   
Together they could make it work he thought and closed his eyes to listen to the steady drum of his lovers heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Well then you did it! :)
> 
> Hope ya'll liked the story it took me a little but I hope I get better again ^^
> 
> Please tell me how you find it! And please tell me if there are any mistakes, because English is not my first language.
> 
> See ya next time <3


End file.
